


Opposites

by IIMissAbnormalII



Series: Opposites [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIMissAbnormalII/pseuds/IIMissAbnormalII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi ackerman was never the ¨normal¨ kid in his class. He never really had ¨friends¨ and his family never seemed to be there for him when he needed them. He was afraid of getting hurt. Maybe that's why he was always closing himself off from people and never really tried to make any friends. He built an imaginary wall between him and the rest of the world so he wouldn't have to deal with other people. That is until he met a girl named Hanji Zoe in first grade. That was the first time anyone has ever done anything for him, after what happened, he could honestly say he didn't mind being around another person. During the upcoming years, A strange kind of friendship began to blossom between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new face

It was the middle of class and a six-year-old levi sat at his table, alone. He was a good kid, Never got in trouble, always got gold stars on his class work. You know, the things children are supposed to do. But for some reason the rest of the kids in his class thought he was weird. Sure he brought Lysol wipes with him to school so he can wipe the table and chair, sure he wiped the crayons, pencils, and markers before using them, sure he sat on the edge of the playground because he didn't want to get dirty, sure he always made sure he was clean and well dressed. But that doesn't make him weird. He just doesn't want to be dirty and unsanitary. He likes being clean. He sighed as he sat there waiting for the rest of his classmates to finish their page of work, Which was to write the names of the things shown on there. Easy.

A few minutes passed and everyone was almost finished, when there was suddenly a knock at the door. His teacher stood up from her desk and answered the door. His classmates started whispering to each other, Levi didn't pay them any attention. Instead he strained to hear what his teacher was saying. He didn't hear much, but he did catch her saying ¨new student¨ He hoped the new student wouldn't sit next to him. He’s gotten used to sitting by himself, He liked having all the crayons and markers to himself. Plus he wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of having to wipe everything before he touched it. His teacher walked back inside the classroom and stood in front of the class.

 

¨Alright kids, listen up. We’re lucky enough to have a new student! so please welcome Hanji zoe¨

 

Levi could hear the other kids start whispering to one another as a kid about Levi’s age walked into the classroom, Levi studied the new student. He had on a too large green sweater, a red t shirt, blue shorts, glasses, and his hair was up in a messy ponytail. He looked down at his shoes and was disgusted by how dirty they were. he was now sure he didn't want that kid sitting next to him.

 

¨Okay miss Hanji, why don’t you go sit next to levi over there.¨ his teacher said while pointing to him.

 

‘miss? wait. Hanji is really a girl?!’ he thought while watching her make her way towards him. ‘oh no, and she’s going to sit next to me! just my luck..’ He eyed hanji as she sat next to him. A strange scent filled his nose and he almost immediately knew where it was coming from, It smell like dirt and grass. ‘who in the world smells like this?!’ he thought and looked at hanji with a disgusted expression. Hanji was busy listening to the teacher, she glanced at levi and saw he was staring at her. She smiled at him even though he had a not so friendly expression on his face.

 

¨so, you’re name is Levi right?¨ she asked him.

 

Levi was a bit surprised at her sudden question. He didn't expect her to actually talk to him.

 

¨yes.¨ he answered her. She nodded.

 

¨like the Jeans?¨ she asked.

 

Levi sighed and shook his head. Hanji giggled and playfully smacked his arm.

 

¨I’m just teasing!¨ she said as she gave him a smile, Levi rubbed his arm, he didn't expect a girl to be able to hit that hard, But then again. He didn't expect her to actually speak to him, she seems to be full of surprises. He’ll have to keep an eye on her.

 

Later that day as the rest of the kids were out playing on the playground, levi was sitting by himself on a bench under the shade. He cringed when one of his classmates fell down in the dirt and stained their pants. He sighed and laid his head back, he stared up at the tree and watched the leaves sway in the breeze. He felt someone sit beside him, he looked to his left and saw the new kid, hanji, sitting next to him. Smiling.

 

¨why do you smile so much?¨ he asked her, a bit creeped out. He never knew a person who always smiled the way she did.

 

She shrugged. ¨Because i’m happy, And I want everyone to know!¨ she said, smiling a bit more. Levi crossed his arms.

 

¨well stop, you look stupid.¨ Hanji frowned, levi smirked and thought he had won but as soon as he saw her laugh, his smug expression quickly turned into an annoyed one. ‘whats wrong with this kid?’ he asked himself.

 

¨you’re funny, I like you. you don’t seem like the rest of the kids, you’re different. I like that.¨ She smiled, but this time, it was a warm smile. Levi couldn't help but look away, He was embarrassed. No one has ever said that to him and to be honest he didn't know how to take it.

He just rolled his eyes and sighed,

¨whatever you say, I know you don’t really mean it.¨ He scooted farther away from hanji and avoided eye contact, She didn't really get the hint and skooted closer to him.

 

¨I found something cool, wanna see?¨ she said while holding up her hands. Levi shook his head and didn't even look at her,

 

¨no thanks.¨ he said.

 

Hanji pouted. ¨C’mon! its really cool!¨

 

Levi sighed and turned to look at her, he knew if he didn't she would be asking him continuously until he agreed. Hanji smiled mischievously and opened up her hands to reveal a grasshopper. Levi scooted farther away from hanji, he didn't want that bug jumping anywhere on him.

 

¨see? isn't he cute? I like the way he hops around. It’s so cool¨ she said with an amazed expression, she watched as the little green bug moved around her palm. Levi didn't pay any attention to her, he was intensely watching the grasshopper. Making sure it didn't jump on him.

 

¨I think you should let it go now..it... probably misses his home you know..¨ he didn't really care about the stupid bug, he just wanted the filthy thing far away from him. Hanji nodded and put her hand onto the ground so it could hop away, but instead of jumping on to the ground, it jumped onto levi’s pant leg. Levi immediately stood up and started to shake his leg violently to make the grasshopper jump off, but it instead it continued to move upwards and closer to levi.

 

¨Hanji! help me! get it off!¨ Levi yelled as he continued to try and shake off the small insect. He fell backwards from losing his balance,Hanji couldn't help but laugh, the way levi was freaking out over a small bug was quite amusing to her. After a while she decided to help, it was difficult to get the grasshopper off him since he was moving too much.

 

¨Hanji hurry up!¨ Levi demanded, he was still on the ground, shaking his leg and hanji was busy trying to grab the bug. Hanji could see a group of boys standing a few feet away from them, they were snickering and whispering to each other. Hanji furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what they were doing. She turned back to what she was doing and finally captured the grasshopper and set it free, somewhere far away from levi. Levi stood up and dusted himself off, he noticed he had grass stains on the back of his pants. He frowned, aggravated that hanji had to bring that insect near him. If she hadn't done that in the first place his pants wouldn't have ended up dirty. He sighed and saw hanji make her way towards him.

 

¨Well that sure was fun, wasn't it?¨ she said amused. Their teacher blew the whistle signaling that recess was over, All the kids trudged their way back inside not wanting to leave the playground. Levi followed the rest of the kids not bothering to wait for hanji. he sighed, he would have to do the laundry when he got back home, and the dishes, He would most likely have to order himself some food too since his parents would probably be staying late in the office again. While levi was busy lost in thought a group of boys surrounded him, The rest of the class were already inside, including the teacher.

 

¨We saw what happened earlier, You’re such a scaredy cat.¨ said one of the boys, he smirked and slowly making his way towards Levi.

 

¨You’re too much of a wuss. You can’t even kill a bug by yourself. You have to get a girl to do it!¨ tautened the second boy. the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

 

Hanji was a few feet away listening to their little conversation. She did not like what she was hearing. She noticed that the boys were beginning to punch him, Since levi was smaller than any of them he couldn't do much. Hanji couldn't take it anymore, she ran towards them and pushed levi out of the way and started throwing punches at which ever boy was closest, the group of boys were in shock, they didn't expect her to come in and intervene. Levi sat on the ground in awe. He didn't realized Hanji was still outside, he thought she went inside with the rest of the class. He watched as she hit each of the kids, she was pretty good. He couldn't believe she stood up for him, even after he called her stupid and plain out tried to ignore her. But there she was, punching the kids who were messing with him. Hanji caught Levi’s eye and looked at him.

 

¨come on! help me, fighting four kids at once isn’t easy!¨ Hanji said, she saw him hesitate and sighed. ¨You may be small but that doesn't mean you’re weak, I bet you could throw a few good punches.¨ She smiled. That seemed to get levi going. He stood up and made his way towards hanji and the group of kids, He grabbed one of boys by the collar, balled his hand into a fist and hit him square in the face. Hanji smiled and went back to punching th hid she had in front of her

 

A few moments later the teacher ran outside and broke up the fight, she sent the boys to the nurses, and Hanji and Levi to the principals office. Levi and hanji sat in black leather chairs waiting for the principal , who was talking with their parents. But in levi’s case, his aunt since both his parents were busy at the office. He sighed, he shouldn't have joined Hanji in beating the crap out of those kids, because then he wouldn’t have to deal with his aunt lecturing him the whole ride home. But then again, he was sorta glad he did join in, He was a bit proud of himself for punching those kids. Since he was shorter than most his classmates he was an easy target for bullies, In the past he wouldn't have been able to do what he did back there, but when he heard hanji say that to him, he sort of got enough courage to stand up for himself. He looked over at hanji, she had a smug expression on her face and looked like she didn’t even care that she was in the principals office. Which was probably the truth. A small smile etched on to his face.

 

¨You’re a good kid you know, hanji.¨ he turned his gaze to the wall in front of him, he didn’t want to see her expression. But he sort of already knew she had a goofy smile on her face.

 

Sitting next to her wouldn't be so bad now.


	2. A Special Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi receives a small gift.

Months went by, and the days became colder. The two abnormal friends have spent most of their time together, mostly because they sit next to each other and hanji always insists on being paired up with levi no matter what. Ever since that day during recess they've spent every day talking, well, hanji did most of the talking. Levi just sat there doing his work, pretending to listen. In reality he was listening. he just didn’t want to stop her from talking, he was fascinated by how her eyes filled with excitement when she talked about something she read and found interesting in a book, how she always seemed to have a big smile on her face, and how she always seemed eager to hear what he had to say. He’s never met someone like her, she was..strange..but interesting to say the least.

 

It was getting closer to Christmas and the teacher decided to get the whole class to make snowflakes and snowmen out of paper to decorate the classroom. Hanji was chatting away all the information she knew about snowflakes while working on her own, Levi was too busy concentrating on his paper snowman to even pay attention to what she was saying anyways.

 

"Hey, levi. when’s your birthday?” Hanji suddenly asked, she stopped cutting the folded piece of paper and set her scissors down and was now looking straight at levi. He tensed up for a few seconds, ‘why does she want to know my birthday?’ he thought as he turned to look at her.

 

“Why do you want to know, stupid glasses?” He asked, Hanji smiled and shrugged.

 

“I make it my job to know, so I can give you a birthday hug.” she said, Levi cringed. Even though he could tolerate hanji he still wasn't comfortable enough to let her touch him.

“I’ll pass, thank you.” Levi said and went back to working on his paper snowman. Hanji pouted but didn’t press on and went back to cutting her snowflake. Levi stole a glance at hanji, he was surprised that she didn’t start begging him to tell her. ‘she must be planning something, I just know she has something up her sleeve’ He thought to himself. He spent the rest of class, pondering over what kinds of things she could be thinking of.

 

_______________

 

School finally let out for winter break a few days later, all the while Levi was observing hanji. He wanted to see if she would start acting differently, But to his surprise, she didn’t. She was completely normal. Well, as normal as hanji can be. He began to relax and not worry too much about why hanji didn’t pester him until he caved in and told her. Besides it wasn't that big of a deal. She didn’t have to know his birthday. It wasn’t important. She shouldn’t bother worrying about it anyways since it didn’t matter.

 

It was a cold winter day and the earth had a thick blanket of snow covering every inch of green it once had. Hanji and levi were walking home after school like always, except this time hanji wasn't being her talkative self. Levi looked at her curiously and saw that she was lost in thought. He shrugged it off and thought that maybe she had too many things on her mind, maybe she had discovered a new spider living in her basement. Who knows really, She could be thinking about anything.

 

Levi thought about what he would do when he got home. His parents weren’t home, Like usual. they had ‘business to attend to’ as they said when they left that morning, And his babysitter wouldn't arrive till a bit later. He sighed as he thought about his upcoming birthday. It was on the 25 of december. Christmas day. Most kids who knew about his birthday thought he was lucky, They thought he got double the presents and since his parents worked for the biggest company in the state that he would also get the biggest toys. 

 

That was far from the truth.

 

He’s never had a real Christmas, the last time he’s actually had a ‘real Christmas’ was when he was 3 That was before his parents took the jobs as CEO’s at the Recon Co. That’s all a faded memory now. All he got for Christmas now are his aunts burnt chocolate chip pancakes, and a Christmas card from both his parents which usually read: 

 

“Merry Christmas, darling. we love you!

 

love,

 

Mom & Dad “

 

It was always written in his moms handwriting. Except for the part that said ‘dad’ And he could almost imagine his mother standing in front of his dad’s desk holding the card and asking him to sign it, and him saying he couldn't since he had important things to do.

 

Levi sighed and shook his head. He must of been too engulfed in his own thoughts that he didn’t take notice when he had arrived at his house.

 

“Earth to levi, hello? are you alright?” She asked as she lightly tapped his shoulder. Levi finally came back to reality, he took in a deep breath of the cold winter air before looking at her, He nodded. Hanji smiled. “Okay, just making sure.” 

 

Levi began his journey up the stairs to his house, he expected hanji to start making her way down the street towards her own, but she didn’t move from where she was standing. Levi turned to look at her, she had her hands behind her back and she had a shy expression on her face.

 

“Um, levi. Is it okay if I drop by during Christmas? ” She asked while looking up at him. Levi just stared at her with blank eyes. “It-It’s okay if you don’t want me to! I totally understand if you don’t want me bothering you during Christmas, since you’ll probably be too busy opening presents and being with your family-”

 

“Yes.” Levi said, cutting her off. Hanji seemed to have been cut off guard because she was quiet for a few moments. She eventually smiled, her chubby cheeks turning a light red.

 

“really? Is it really okay for me to come visit you?” She asked, the smile never leaving her face. Levi nodded. “Awesome! I’ll come back in a few days. see ya!” She waved and began to make her way down the sidewalk. Levi could still see the smile on her face.

 

Once levi was inside he began to question himself on why he agreed on letting her come visit him, and on Christmas of all days. He set his book bag down on the white couch and went into the kitchen. He kept trying to come up with an answer to his question. But he kept coming up empty handed. He opened up the fridge and looked inside, he wasn't really hungry, he just needed something to do to keep his mind off things. He leaned his forehead against the fridge door and took in a deep breath. He was trying very hard not to think, but it was no use,He tried his best but his mind kept going back to hanji, and how he gave her permission to come to his house. Maybe he agreed because he wanted to humor her? Or maybe was it because he was bored and thought it would be interesting to see what she would do when she got to his house? or maybe-

 

Then it hit him.

 

Maybe he let her because he was tired of feeling alone on Christmas? A day where people, friends, family, come together and enjoy one another's company and just have pleasant a time together. No. That couldn't be. Even though he’s young he has already gotten used to being alone on Christmas. It doesn't faze him anymore, or, does it?

 

He slammed the fridge door as hard as he could, He couldn't deal with the feelings he was having, he’s never really cared for another person, not even his own family. They've all ignored him anyways, so he should do the same to them. He journeyed up the stairs and entered his bedroom, He shut the door and threw himself on his bed, taking in a deep breath and inhaling the soapy scent his blanket seemed to have.

 

Levi shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He didn’t want the weight of his thoughts bringing him down anymore, it was too much to handle.

 

After a few seconds he gave up, he sat up and threw one of his pillows at the wall out of frustration. He stood up and walked out of his room, he made his way down the hall and towards the supply closet. He took out the vacuum cleaner, plugged it into the wall socket and turned it on, the humm of the vacuum seemed to help calm him down. Cleaning always seemed to relax him, that's why he always took the liberty of cleaning the whole house, by himself, Though it is sort of hard since he’s only 6 and he can’t really reach high places, he enjoyed cleaning and he got to escape from reality for a short period of time. If he didn’t clean, he would have surely gone mad by now. As he was vacuuming the hallway his thoughts seemed to be clearing out of his head, all except for one. Hanji. He sighed in frustration.He was still a little kid, What was it about her coming over that seemed to affect him so much? Why was he feeling this way? why was he getting so nervous over such a small thing? Why-

 

The hum of the vacuum suddenly stopped, he came back to his senses and was puzzled as to why the relaxing hum ceased, he turned around and saw that the cord connecting the vacuum to the wall socket had been unplugged. He must have went too far. He sighed and went and plugged it back in, this time he made sure he didn’t go too far down the hallway.

 

After he was finished vacuuming the hallway, he thought that since he already started cleaning, that he should finish the job and clean the whole second floor. Just to keep his mind off of the thoughts plaguing his head.

 

______________

 

Levi ended up cleaning the whole house.

By the time he was finished it was already dark out, He hadn't noticed his aunt come in until he was done and was heading upstairs from cleaning the laundry room in the basement. She scared him practically to death when she said his name.

 

“Levi, sweetie, did you clean the whole house...again?” His aunt said as she made her way towards him, she crouched down so she was face to face with him, well almost.

 

Levi ignored her and walked past her. His aunt sighed and stood up, Even though he was only her nephew she cared for him. His parents were never home for too long and she always seemed to be taking care of him. So, in a sense she felt like a third parent to him, so she always worried about him, not because he was a bad kid, but because he was smaller than kids his age, and he was the target for lots of bullies. She knew he didn’t have any friends, but she still hoped every day that he would make at least one friend. He really was a sweet kid, he was just….different from the other kids.

 

She shook her head and sat on the couch, she thought about his birthday, his parents were probably going to be busy this Christmas too, they would have to spend another year alone. His aunt sighed. ‘Levi should have a real Christmas..’ she thought to herself, And with that thought she went to the guest bedroom, As she was getting ready for bed, she began to think of a small plan to make this Christmas the best Christmas he’s ever had.

 

Even if it was just going to be the two of them.

 

_____________

 

The next few days were uneventful, Levi mostly stayed in his room, reading. Other times he would clean the house when he felt it needed a good dust here or a good vacuum there. His aunt, meanwhile, was planning on throwing him a small party, and by small, she means very small, She’s going to bake him a small cake and give him two presents. She wants to see him happy for a little while.

 

It was Thursday, Christmas day, And levi lay in bed, staring out the window, which was covered in frost. ‘it’s probably snowing..’ he thought to himself. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 7:30AM. It was too early to be awake, most kids would still be sleeping.

 

Levi sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He walked out of his room and did his normal morning routine which consists of brushing his teeth and going down stairs. Not that much of a routine. As he was making his way down the stairs, There was a knock at the door. Levi was puzzled, ‘who would in their right mind come knocking on my door this early?’ he asked himself. Curiously he made his way towards the front door and opened it. It took him a few moments to process who was standing in front of him. Hanji was standing there, holding a strange box wrapped in colorful paper, with a huge green bow on top. What made it strange was that there were holes punched into the sides.

 

“Hey! morning levi. Merry Christmas...and birthday.” She said with a big smile. Levi looked at her, ‘how does she know today is my birthday?’ he thought. “I know you didn’t tell me when your birthday was, so I went and asked the teacher, she gladly told me. Who knew you were born on christmas! You’re special levi.” She smiled again, but this time, when levi saw her smile. He couldn't help but want to smile too. It was strange, sort of..abnormal. He never really smiled, and he never guessed he would have the urge to smile at this moment. “Hey levi?” Hanji spoke up, causing levi to come back out of his thoughts.

“What?” he asked.

 

“Can i come in? it’s freezing out here…”

 

Levi nodded and let her inside, Hanji took off her large winter jacket and scarf, she also took off her boots since Levi insisted so she wouldn't get the carpet dirty. Hanji went and sat on the couch, she set the box onto the table carefully.

 

“what’s in that box anyways? it looks weird.” Levi asked as he sat next to her. As soon as levi said that, hanji started giggling. Levi started getting nervous.

 

“Open it up and find out!” She insisted.

 

“Is it going to explode?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Is it going to jump out at me?”

 

“I dunno, probably.”

 

Levi sighed, he might as well get it over with. When he was taking off the green bow, he heard stirring coming from inside the colorful box, then a small meow could be heard. ‘A..cat?’ levi thought. He looked over at hanji, and she edged him on to continue. He did.

 

He quickly took off the wrapping paper and hesitated when he went to take off the lid. He slowly took off the brown lid and looked inside. A small black kitten sat there, staring up at him with blue- grey eyes, Levi reached in and picked the up the small animal, he brought it near his face so he could take a closer look. That cat decided it was a good time to lick his nose. Levi couldn't help but smile a little.

 

“Levi, you’re smiling, does that mean you like her?” hanji asked as she looked at the two of them with amazement. Levi forced himself to frown a little.

 

“She’s cute, I think we’ll get along.” He said plainly as he sat the kitten on his lap. It purred and rubbed its tiny head against levi’s chest, Hanji couldn't help but smile at the cute sight. She could see the slightest smile on levi’s face. And it made her happy to know that she could be able to see it.

 

“I’m glad you like her, I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas, I was thinking about it a lot. And when i found out your birthday was on the same day, I had to get you something really special! since i don’t know a lot about you..it was sorta hard to choose something, so when i bought this little kitten i thought you wouldn't like it-” Hanji was interrupted by levi wrapping his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to give her a hug. Hanji sat there surprised, her eyes wide from the sudden physical contact.

 

“Stupid glasses, You didn’t have to waste your money on me.” He said as he hugged her closer. ‘but even if you didn’t buy me anything...I would have still been happy to have you here....’ he thought to himself. She quickly returned the hug and smiled. The small kitten pawed her way out since she was caught in between. Levi let go and broke the hug.

 

“so, what are you going to name her?” Hanji asked as she rubbed the small kitten’s head. Levi thought for a moment.

 

"Lysol.” Hanji couldn't help but giggle.

 

“Why Lysol?” She asked him. Levi picked up the small kitten and looked at it.

 

“Why not? I think it fits her.” Hanji smiled and shook her head.

 

“Okay, Lysol it is.” She said and watched as Levi played with the small animal, He looked so calm and relaxed. He even had a small smile edging on his lips.

 

“Hey, levi.”

 

“What?” He asked as he looked up. She smiled and gave him a hug.

 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
